


Cena Desastrosa『Knouge』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]Rouge invitó a Knuckles a la cena de noche buena que se planeó hacer en el taller de Tails, después de tanta insistencia de su parte, el equidna guardián decidió asistir, sin embargo, las cosas en la cena simplemente se salieron de control con el Sonic Team.Disclaimer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA ©
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 5





	Cena Desastrosa『Knouge』

**.**

La nieve caía sin remedió en todas partes, tal parecía que estaban en Ice Cap Zone. En Angel Island se encontraba un muy malhumorado Knuckles, quien de mala gana, quitaba la nieve de la poderosa Master Emerald. En eso, una sensual murciélaga de color blanco y ojos aqua, usando un abrigo apretado de color morado, aterrizó justo al frente del altar.

—Hola Knuckie, feliz navidad.

—Si si, como sea, solo vete estoy ocupado con esto y no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo como de costumbre.

—Vengo a invitarte a la cena navideña de Tails—ignoró su mal humor y le entregó la pequeña invitación. Knuckles la tomó sin mucho interés. — Si vas, te prometo por mi amor a las gemas, que no te molestaré por lo que queda del año ¿vale?

—De acuerdo—La oferta era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.

—Por cierto, abrígate cariño que hará mucho frio—se rió divertida quiñándole un ojo, Knuckles soltó un bufido, sonrojándose—Hasta la noche, y créeme que no te arrepentirás de nada—salió de ahí usando sus alas, dejándolo solo. El equidna solo continuó con su trabajo, si quería ir tenía que asegurarse que tan imponente gema estuviera presentable.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

Ya era de noche y todos estaban rodeados de espíritu navideño en la cena, parecía que todo iría bien hasta Shadow curvó un poco sus labios lo que para él es equivalente a una "sonrisa no macabra'' aunque Sonic no paraba de picarle la paciencia al pobre no tan pobre erizo negro. Justo cuando Tails traía el pastel a la mesa lo peor pasó, el techo del taller les cayó en la cabeza hecho trizas con madera junto a metal destruido por aquí y por allá, pero lo peor, oh lo peor fue que el apetecible y enorme pastel de chocolate, relleno de mas chocolate cubierto con nata de chocolate que decía ''feliz navidad'' con suculentas fresas le había caído al pobre desgraciado de Shadow, en todo lo que se llamaba cara.

« ¡Uf que desperdicio! » pensaron los presentes, pero el erizo azabache no pensaba lo mismo y se paró de su cómoda silla a maldecir y a lanzar Chaos Spear paralizantes a todos y cada uno de los risueños que se burlaban de su tragedia.

— ¡Shadow mierda! —Gritó Sonic histérico—No es para tanto, para, deja de ser tan gruñón—Esta vez el erizo cerúleo estaba que no se aguantaba la risa al ver a Shadow cubierto de pastel.

¡Oh Sonic pobre diablo, en que te metiste!

Los presente estaban rezando por el pobre Sonic, hasta Knuckles le rezaba a la Master Emerald para que se apiade de su alma pecadora.

— ¡Muere Faker! —escupió con odio Shadow, abalanzándose contra el pobre Sonic que ya no sabía a qué santo rezarle para salvarse, él sabía que Shadow le mataría y bailaría break dance sobre su tumba.

—Como dicen por ahí, ahora me ven y ahora no —Sonic se tiró a correr por su genial vida ósea, un erizo casado como él no podía morirse y dejar a su bella y siniestra esposa sola.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la típica persecución Tails salió de su estado emo por el suculento pastel que con sangre—mentira—sudor—patrañas— y gloria, bueno eso si el chocolate es glorioso, pero por desgracia no pudo probar, esto está rozando a lo ridículo, es obvio que el inocente zorro le dio sus buenas probadas mientras lo preparó con ayuda de Cream y Vanilla.

—cof cof— tosió falsamente el zorrito para llamar la atención de los presentes—Lamento esto chicos —bajó la mirada apenado—Es que olvide que mi estaba reparando mi taller—sacó la lengua inocentemente.

—Si es así—habló con furia contenida, Blaze — ¡¿por qué mierda no dejaste que la fiesta se hiciera en la casa de los Chaotix que estaban listos y dispuestos a organizarla?! —gritó esta vez de rabia.

—Dah la razón es obvia —apuntó Tails en un tono de sabelotodo que le estaba picando a Blaze— ¡No pensaba dejar que Charmy se llevara la gloria, de poder tener a Shadow reunido compartiendo con los demás! —Levantó sus manos al cielo—ahora visible por la destrucción total del techo del taller—El cabrón me lo iba a echar en cara cada vez que nos veamos.

Charmy se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido de molestia, Espio le aconsejó que se comportara si no quería tener serios problemas. En estos momentos Blaze quería caerle encima y matarte ¡oh! Su muerte seria maquiavélicamente planeada por ella jodido mocoso estúpido, Silver se acercó a calmarla o en este día habría dos asesinatos —contando el de Sonic que estaba a punto de ser atrapado por Shadow—, además era navidad ¡por Chaos! Era día de paz y amor (ni que fueran hippies Silver por todos los santos) pero aun así no deberían pelear pensaba el plateado.

Amy por su parte amenazaba a Shadow diciéndole que si la dejaba sin marido lo pagaría con sus cojones inexistentes, oh si Amy le mataría y él se atrevía a tocarle la más mínima púa a su amado.

Todos se estaban poniendo locos menos Vanilla y Vector —mas por la primera— ya que Vector estaba histérico por meterse en el problema, pero su amada esposa Vanilla no lo dejaba acercarse sosteniéndolo por la oreja en forma desaprobatoria.

—P-pero amor ¡yo también quiero! —lloró con lagrimas de cocodrilo, Vector.

—Dije que no—le reprendió tercamente Vanilla. Vector se cruzó de brazo haciendo un puchero. Ella sonrió triunfante.

Rouge ya dejándose de reír como loca por la situación, se encaminó hasta donde estaba Knuckles con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Feliz navidad, Knuckles—Antes de él poder decir algo, ella colocó en su cuello una bufanda verde con rayas rojas, el aludido se quedó sorprendido. —Te dije que te abrigaras, cabeza de nudillo.

—Gracias, supongo—agradeció el equidna guardián con una pequeña sonrisa adornado su rostro—Lamento no darte nada.

—No te preocupes, querido. Con que estés aquí me es suficiente—besó su mejilla con ternura tomándolo desprevenido—.Claro, solo por ahora—sonrió coqueta, y acercó la copa de sidra de manzana a sus labios pintados.

Knuckles respiró con profundidad y se acercó más a ella, ignorando todo el bullicio del alrededor, deslizó su mano por detrás de la espalda de Rouge y la apegó más a su cuerpo. La espía de G.U.N correspondió el contacto complacida.

—Sabes, podríamos salir de este manicomio a un lugar más intimo si te parece bien—susurró en su oreja, tan solo el aliento de Rouge lo estremeció. Pensó mucho el asunto, y la verdad, no quería estar más en esa cena que se había ido a la mierda tan solo comenzando.

—Claro, tú solo dime.

Rouge amplió más su sonrisa pícara complacida por los resultados obtenidos, con sigilo digno de una espía de su categoría, se paró de las sillas seguidas muy de cerca del rojo equidna. Ambos salieron del semi-destruido taller de Tails, dejando a un Sonic siendo ahorcado por un Shadow enojado, que recibía martillazos por una Yandere Amy, quien era detenida por Cream con miedo, mientras que el zorro se desmayaba por la destrucción del taller que se suponía estaba en reparación. Una noche típica con el Sonic Team no dejaba de pensar Vanilla con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Que más se podía pedir esa noche de diversión con familia y amigos cercanos?

Por su parte Rouge abrió sus alas y se elevó por los aires, extendió su mano para que él la tomara, lo cual hizo.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.** _

Por algo de ventisca helada, tuvieron que volar juntos para no separarse, minutos después llegaron a Angel Island al altar de la Master Emerald. Al aterrizar en la isla flotante el guardián se extrañó, pues él creía que irían al apartamento de Rouge a intimar como tantas veces lo hacían desde hace 4 años.

—Creí que iríamos a tu departamento.

—Bueno, pensé que este lugar sería el ideal para lo que voy a decir—el semblante coqueto de Rouge fue cambiado por uno serio, el equidna no pudo identificar tal cambio de su compañera.

—Knuckles, yo... —pausó, buscando la fuerza necesaria para continuar—Estoy embarazada—admitió al fin, con los ojos humedecidos.

El mundo del equidna dio un vuelco tremendo. Jamás pensó que algo de esa magnitud pasaría. Bueno, habían acordado tener una relación ardiente en secreto hace ya 4 años, él no soportaba mas aguantarse los fuertes sentimientos que sentía por esa ladrona de pacotillas. Sin embargo, su trabajo de guardián no lo podía cambiar, por eso esperó tanto tiempo en poder confesarse sus sentimientos, ella por su parte aceptó, porque también lo amaba con todo su corazón de caza-recompensas. Por él día se trataban como siempre, indiferentes y competitivos, pero en las noches compartían el calor de sus cuerpos, volviéndose lo que en él día ocultaban con tanto empeño, un solo ser. El silenció se volvió incomodo, Rouge pensó lo peor por ver que Knuckles no decía ni una sola palabra.

—Yo... —trago saliva con brusquedad, y apretó los puños. —Debí de cuidarme mejor, la verdad, lo siento. —Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, se giró dándole la espalda y abrió sus alas para alejarse lo más que podía de ese lugar.

No pudo ni elevarse por ser rodeada de unos fuertes brazos.

—No negaré que la noticia me dejó muy sorprendido—pausó unos momentos y luego continuó—: Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté feliz por la noticia, Rouge ya es hora de serializar nuestra relación, por nuestro bien y por nuestro futuro hijo o hija.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió ella, girando su cuerpo para verlo a la cara.

—Muy en serio—sonrió ligeramente y puso su mano enguantada en su mejilla derecha, limpiando esas saladas lagrimas que cubrían lo hermoso de su mirada aqua.

—Gracias, cariño, te dijo que no te arrepentirías de esta noche—ella lo abrazó fuertemente, y de un momento a otro lo besó con intensidad, el equidna de igual manera correspondió el beso.

La nieve seguía cayendo en la isla flotante, la enorme gema de color verde brillaba con insistencia. Solo eran ellos dos en ese lugar, compartiendo una muestra de afecto que, los reconfortaba. Quitando toda la desastrosa cena anterior, fue para ellos dos una Noche Buena inolvidable la cual les cambió la vida para siempre y para bien.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**


End file.
